The Undead and The High Judge
by LordofWar245
Summary: The Ringed City. A rumor that is only a rumor that the City holds the Dark Soul within the Waste. Tiberius and his co. don't look that much into it until a mysterious knight named Daku Taiyo appeared and has some attachment to the city. How would these two men who has a similar attachment to the fabled Dark Soul. Only the city will have the answer. Fanfic crossover story.


**Welcome everyone to the missing fanfic crossover between Soul of an Undead and the Fifth Hero of the Underworld. This is a whole different take on the story because instead of an assassination mission, Tiberius and his peerage will journey with Daku to The Ringed City. I thought about this is a lot for the past few weeks and noticed how much easy and entertaining to make the fanfic about the Ringed City after learning the deep lore.**

 **Enough rattling though, let's a go!**

* * *

 **Begin**

Have you ever heard the Ringed City? It is okay to not know its existence. The Ringed City is only based on numerous rumors from old folk talking about the city that hides from all of existence. Not even the strongest beings or the most intelligent, and keen of scientists and philosophers can find the whereabouts of this rumored city.

Now, it won't be a rumor if it hasn't been attempted to be pursued by treasure hunters, is it? Many treasure hunters and explorers searched far and wide to find even a direction to the rumored city, but all have failed. Some of them even journeyed to the darkest corners of the map, but either never returned or came back empty-handed.

The old folk who started the rumors told tales of the city. How beautiful it is. How much riches are left from the previous Kings and Queens. How the princess is still alive, but is in a deep coma and only a prince can save her. Obviously, the last one is nothing but a fairy tale.

There is one thing that everyone can agree. The Ringed City is somewhere within the Waste, an inhabitable land that produces nothing to exploit. It would make sense to established a city somewhere far in the Waste and have natural defenses to hid it for eternity. Of course, this is all based on the numerous ruins from ages long ago.

The rumor did pique some interest from all beings in the Supernatural. From the highest class of the Angel Faction to the lowest born of a Devil, there was not a one being alive who haven't heard the rumor at least once. The Angels could not explore the Waste due the land is in Devil territory and the Fallen Angels as well for the same reason.

This made the Devils proud inside to have something that the other factions don't, but it was quickly swept away due to them not being able to find the City. The Four Maous tried to send small recon teams to find the city. Two of the Maous, Sirzech and Serafall, wishes to find the city and see if they can establish a mutual agreement towards its inhabitants.

There was another being who was also interested in the rumors of the Ringed City. A man that bears the title as the High Judge of the Underworld. The Lord Inquisitor. And history's (to the Common Devils) Fifth Hero of the Underworld.

This man is known as Tiberius Caesar.

At one point, during his time at the Waste during his exile, he heard rumors about the Ringed City. His mind thought to find some way to find the City and establish a mutual agreement long before the Four current Maous does. It was after the unification of the Orcs, Elves, and Dwarfs whom live in the Waste that Tiberius send small recons to find the fable city.

But surprisingly even to him, Tiberius and the Four Maous could not find the Ringed City.

Due to the lack of evidence of its existence, no ruins or old books that tells a single clue about the city, or even a small direction to the city, there was nothing they could do to find it. Tiberius even had his peerage members, Kuroka and Alucard, to find anything. Kuroka to sense lost energy that connects to the city and Alucard to journey within the shadows to find it.

Both of them find their efforts fruitless.

For over a month of nothing from both the Four Maous and Tiberius, the five powerful Devils decided to drop the matter and focus on the future of the Devil race. Besides, the rumor was started by old folk. The city is probably nothing but ash and ruin by now. As such, not a single Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel had any clues of the rumor Ringed City. The city will only be a rumor that will be lost within time itself.

Or so everyone thought.

What everyone don't know is that there is a single person who knows the direction to the Ringed City. A person who survived and slept through the last era of the First Flame. A person who bears a Dark Soul, who ended the Age of Fire, and was awaken to a new world.

That person is named Daku Taiyo. An Ashen One who was asked by a corrupted pilgrim ages ago to find the Ringed City.

Daku did forgot to explore the city after ending the Age of Fire. But he was given a second chance to find it after the pilgrim, told him the City will not cease, but may move if the Age of Fire ends. To keep the Dark Soul away from all that breathes. It made Daku think that the City may have moved from one dimension to another. It won't be that far off since lot of being in Lorthic and Lordran has incredible power.

So what is stopping them from moving an entire city to one dimension to another in order to secure the Dark Soul? He does have a direction though. The pilgrim said to find the place where numerous ruins from all ages rest. There below its surface lies the path to the Ringed City.

And so, Daku used a bonfire that was hidden near the grave where he woke up and arrived at Tiberius' dimension to find the Ringed City. And it is through his action that Daku and Tiberius will meet, find the Ringed City, and find the true lost Dark Soul.

This is the story of how these two brave warriors linked with the Fire and the Dark Soul meet.

 **Inn, the Waste**

It was a normal day in the local inn miles away from the capital city of the Waste, Miranaeus City. The bar was filled with laughter and playful mayhem as the Common Devils all party to honor their one true hero, Tiberius Caesar.

The barkeeper sighed at the mess his customers were making. But at least the payout will be enormous once his guests leave. What is the party to honor Tiberius for? It's funny because the party members just said fuck it and celebrated. Maybe it's because they wish to remember the joyful times Tiberius did during the Great War. Or the amount of effort Tiberius is doing for the future of the Common Devils.

All in all, they are celebrating in the name of Tiberius Caesar.

The doors then opened and everyone looked at the newcomer. Eyebrows was raised at the appearance of the newcomer. The figure is heavily armed with two large swords on his back, a belt contained multiple daggers, and the presence of a warrior's spirit. The person has silver draconic like gauntlets and boots, while the chest is a dark brown overcoat with a black cape behind it. To top it all off, the person has a helmet that covers everything on his/her head. The Common Devils can't even see the person's eyes. **(Basically, the Dragonslayer gauntlets and boots. Black hand armor, and the Fallen Knight Helmet.)** To the Devils, this guy/gal looks like a knight who came from a battlefield and is ready for another one.

"Welcome good sir. Care for a drink?" The barkeeper asked while motioning everyone else to continue what they were doing. The barkeep deduce the person is a man because of the broader build and his movements. The knight walked in front of the bar and put down a note. The barkeeper looked at it and narrowed his eyes on what it said.

 _I am looking for the World's End. The resting place of all ages._

The barkeep focused on his words to find out what are he looking for. It was then popped up in his mind, but made him slightly unamused. "You are looking for Dreg Heap? That place is nothing but a massive graveyard for all ages during the times the Four original Satans ruled. What purpose are you looking for in that place?" Usually, the barkeeper doesn't include himself in affairs outside his own inn, but something is telling him to ask what is this person is looking for.

The figure grabbed the note and wrote down something before putting it back on the bar. It was then he scowled at what it said.

 _I am searching for the Ringed City._

*chuckle* "You are in a fool's journey boy. There is nothing to be found at the World's End. And this rumored Ringed City? It is just that…a rumor. So why don't you stroll along and find something more real?" The barkeeper replied while inwardly laughing at this man's journey to the city. The others heard what the barkeeper said a snickered amongst themselves.

"Idiot."

"The rumor is a lie."

"Let him go. He will die anyway."

Four guys from a corner in the inn looked at each other and nodded. The four were treasure hunters and they think this person has some valuable treasure. One of them went to the bar and said, "Hey buddy. My guys and I know where it is. We can show you." The barkeep said nothing as the armored figure went with the four guys outside the bar.

"And just like that, another robbery. Now I have to-,"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a screeching scream. The barkeep looked outside and is shocked at what is transpiring.

The armored figure is lifting one of the treasure hunter's body. The figure's left arm was in flames and it was through the body of the treasure hunter. The figure then threw the body to the inn's wall. The barkeeper looked at the body of the treasure hunter, who had a horrified face and was dead before he hit the wall.

"You bastard!" One of the three remaining hunters shouted as he charged with anger in his eyes. The knight rolled to his right then brought out on of his swords. The barkeep had to hold a gasp when he saw the blade.

"It looks…it looks just like Tiberius'…"

The knight blocked the overhead strike from the hunter's sword and pushed him back. The knight then swung his sword with enough force to propel the hunter's body to the inn's wall. The hunter was dead upon impact from the sword and his neck was broken after hitting the inn for good measure.

"Such…power…" One of the shocked hunters said in fear. His ally attacked next swung twice to cut open the knight's stomach. However, the knight brought out a small shield out of nowhere and blocked the swings. The hunter attacked one more time, but was parried from the knight's shield, leaving him open.

"What?" The hunter asked dumbly before the knight pull his sword next to his side and swung hard into the hunter's left ribs. The knight then grabbed the hunter's head and slashed down from his left shoulder to his right thigh. The hunter fell onto the ground and looked up in fear to see the knight looking down on him.

"Ple…ase…no…" The hunter begged, but was in vain as the knight smashed his sword into the hunter's upper body. Leaving only a bloody mess of a hunter.

"You…son of a bitch!" The last hunter exclaimed as he charged forward. The knight sheathed his sword and brought out another one. The barkeep narrowed his eyes at the sword trying to see if he saw that sword before. He was then knocked off his little memory road when the hunter screamed in agony. The hunter lost his right arm from the shoulder and the knight looked down on him.

"No please! I won't rob again! I swear it! Don't kill me!" The hunter begged. The barkeep decided to stop this before the knight kill the last hunter. There is already a mess to clean up anyway.

"Alright, you will stop right now! You are making too much of a mess here and I must tell you to leave my area! You will find Dreg Heap east from this inn." The barkeep said with authority in his tone. He will not have any more bloodshed in his road. The knight looked down at the hunter before turning the other way. The barkeep and the hunter inwardly sighed in relief…until the knight swiftly cut the hunter's head off.

" **What did I just-,"** Angered by the lack of mercy from the knight, the barkeep walked forward and grabbed the knight's shoulder, only to froze upon contact. What he felt from the knight was dark, very dark. Like his soul itself was incase by the darkness within. The barkeep stepped back as the knight gave him a dignified bow before heading east.

"Yo pops! What happen?" Asked one of his male workers. "I…I felt darkness. Like his soul is tainted black. Not to mention about those swords he had…we have to tell Tiberius-sama about this. Did you record the fight?" Asked the barkeeper after recovering from the surge of fear in his heart.

"Yeah I did. You know I would always record something interesting that happens and that…was far beyond interesting." The man said.

"Yes…and I have a feeling. That knight has a way to find the rumored Ringed City." The barkeep said.

"You think he would find it? After decades of everyone in the world trying and failing to find it?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Heh. Alright. You weren't a captain in our squad for nothing." The man said as he went back into the bar to prepare the journey to the capital city of the Waste.

 **Scipio Castle, Miranaeus City**

In the capital city of the Waste lies the Headquarters of the Inquisition, Scipio Castle. Inside the building is numerous members of the Inquisition both newcomers and former veteran Seeker soldiers. In one of the major offices, reading documents and planning things, is a young man with short midnight black hair and dead fish eyes. He wears a formal black clothing with a large insignia on his back, which is an eye and a sword behind the eye.

Behind him looking at the other documents is a beautiful woman with long ice colored hair that reaches to her hips, a white and blue general outfit that has its upper buttons off to expose of portion of her large breasts. She also has an ice-colored tattoo on her chest.

The man is named Tiberius Caesar. High Judge of the Underworld and Lord Inquisitor. The woman behind him is his right hand woman, Esdeath. She is also his loyal Queen to his peerage.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in." Tiberius said as he continued his work. The door opens and in came a middle-aged man with a wolf-like appearance, black hair, and a scrubbed beard. The former mercenary Bronn, Knight of Tiberius' peerage. Even though he is still getting paid regardless.

"Got a special report for ya boss." Bronn said.

"Oh? And what is that Bronn?" Tiberius asked as he looked up from his desk. Esdeath stopped what she was doing as well. "One of your former soldiers came in today saying about a mysterious knight at the inn he works at. They even recorded it as the incident went bloody from what the guy said. It is also worth note that he requests your peerage see this as well." Bronn stated the report he got from the former soldier.

"Something that needs us to see it as well? This knight must be a serious threat." Esdeath stated. "We will know that once we see the video. Summon the others. We will see it together. Is the soldier still here?" Tiberius asked.

"Yeah, he's still here. It was something his old officer said that there was something in the video that peaks his interest. Not sure what though…" Bronn replied. Tiberius nodded as he moved out of his office with his knight and queen in tow.

 **Later**

After finding and summoning the rest of his peerage (Alucard being in his shadows. Kuroka lazing around the castle. Mordred driving around the city with her motorcycle and Sif from the Familiar Forest. Tiberius reassured his rook that no one will take another chance to take the High Abyss after what happened with Sirzech's sister, Rias Gremory, and her attempt to take the sword), the powerful Devils gathered in front of the former soldier of the Inquisition.

"Ah Lord Inquisitor. I must thank you for seeing me in these ghastly times. I have to show you all something that may peaks your interest." The former soldier said after riding here for half of a day to report the incident back at the inn.

"Better not be another bark fight." Mordred mumbled. The rest ignored her as the soldier was given the green light by Tiberius to start the video. In the first shot of the video is a party that was celebrating Tiberius. The former soldier told them that everyone was doing great until someone came in.

"That someone is the mysterious knight correct?" Esdeath asked. The former soldier nodded as the doors of the bar was opened to reveal the knight.

 _Whistle_ "That is some high gear that knight is packing." Bronn whistle, impressed by the sheer variety of equipment on the knight. "Heh, I may be slightly impressed but this guy is way too shallow. There is not a single unique appearance from him other than the two swords on his back. And hey! How come we can't see it?" Mordred complained. The peerage agrees as the weapons are under the knight's cape.

"Nya, maybe to hide them from others? Everyone in that inn is former soldiers right nya?" Kuroka questioned.

The barkeeper was then approached by the knight and scowled during the conversation. Some of the customers heard the conversation and snickered. "What were they talking about?" Tiberius asked the former soldier.

"I don't know sir. I was at the back of the inn serving drinks and watching the knight. I was not able to catch the conversation."

Four people then went in front of the bar and talked to the knight. The knight nodded before leaving with the four people behind him. "Treasure hunters were in the inn and not doubt thought the knight will be an easy target. We were about to consult with the authorities but then…this happened." The soldier said.

"What happened? Did the hunters murder him?" Tiberius asked with slight anger building up in his heart. Very rarely did crime occurred in the Waste and even then, they are quickly arrested after the crime is committed.

"No. It was…" The soldier was about to reveal the truth until agonizing scream was heard from outside. The barkeeper and the soldier went outside in check what happened and Tiberius' peerage, including himself, was shocked at what has occurred.

The dead body of the hunter with his entire chest destroyed by the flaming arm of the knight. The knight then tossed him away like trash and the body collided with the inn's outer walls.

"Brutal…" Bronn commented. Very rarely has he seen that type of brutality in his line of work. Alucard smirked at the brutality while Esdeath grin.

'My, such a neat little display of brutality.' Both thought. The next hunter then charged at the knight and the knight responded by drawing out one of his swords. The sword made everyone in the room froze upon the sword's appearance.

"What the hell!?" Mordred shouted in confusion.

"How is that…?" Esdeath left off as she was shocked as well. Tiberius himself was too in the state of shock. The sword the knight has…is just like Tiberius's own sword, the Imperator.

The knight then alights the sword on fire and swung with massive force. The hunter took the blade to the chest and hit his head on the wall. The hunter was already dead after getting hit by swing. The next hunter attacked but was met with a small shield and was parried after a few more of his attacks. The group slightly cringed at the sheer brutality of the riposte from the knight. Well, almost all of the group.

Esdeath and Alucard grinned sadistically.

The last hunter attacked in a rage of fury. The knight sheathed the replica of the Inquisitor and the group wondered why did he did that. But was answered and was shocked even further when the next sword was revealed.

The sword that looks just like the High Abyss.

Tiberius was the conflicted. There should be no one alive, apart from him and Sif, to wield the High Abyss. Not to mention the sword is back at the Familiar Forest and anyone who tries to grab will be either stopped by the Familiar guide, Sif, or the sword itself.

'So, how did this knight has it? Or is it even mine in the first place?' Tiberius questioned himself. The peerage looked at their King in slight worry. This knight of unknown origin came out of nowhere and has two blades that is just like his.

Back at the video, the knight literally disarmed the hunter and was about to kill him, but the barkeeper stopped him. After a few seconds of nothing, the knight moved to what seems to be him leaving, but spin and beheaded the hunter. The barkeeper then stomped to the knight and grabbed the knight to give him a piece of his mind, only to froze and back up. The knight then turned and bowed before leaving the area.

" _Yo pops! What happen?" Asked the former soldier. "I…I felt darkness. Like his soul is tainted black. Not to mention about those swords he had…we have to tell Tiberius-sama about this. Did you record the fight?" Asked the barkeeper after recovering from the surge of fear in his heart._

" _Yeah I did. You know I would always record something interesting that happens and that…was far beyond interesting." The man said._

" _Yes…and I have a feeling. That knight has a way to find the rumored Ringed City." The barkeep said._

" _You think he would find it? After decades of everyone in the world trying and failing to find it?"_

" _I don't think. I know."_

" _Heh. Alright. You weren't a captain in our squad for nothing."_

"Darkness…and the Ringed City." Tiberius mumbled.

"Yeah, that is what the old captain said. He felt darkness unlike anything before. Like his soul is tainted black."

Tiberius went in silent for a few seconds. His peerage was a bit worried for him after the discovery from the mysterious knight. There is also the fact that knight has a direction to the rumored Ringed City!

"Tiberius-sama?" Esdeath called out to her King in a worried tone. Tiberius sighed before looking back at his peerage. "I want a team to follow this knight. If it is true, then this knight may be the key to find the rumor Ringed City. There is no other way this person has weapons that looks just like my own." Tiberius said. 'Even though that version of the High Abyss is tainted black. Like it was tainted by the Abyss itself.'

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Scene**

 **This may be short but I have been delaying this damn chapter for far too long so I said fuck it, I just type this 4K word fest and use it as reader bait. I was going to go from this and Daku's exploration in the Dreg Heap but as stated from above.**

 **Should be a mental not that one of the sword may not be Tiberius' sword. I thought one of his sword looks like the Profaned Greatsword but it may be not. Honestly, i don't care because it's the Wolf Knight Sword that should get Tiberius' attention since it looks like the High Abyss, which it is. Hope i did it right and if not, well you guys can correct me.**

 **Anyway, I would love to have to guys suggest who should go to the Dreg Heap in following Daku and of course, face the twin Demons. Demon in Pain and Demon from Below.**

 **Will write more stories later on so stay tune.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
